SeverusHermione Drabbles
by dreamcatcher94123
Summary: A few little prompts about Severus/Hermione. Not all cutesy, relationship ones.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt #1- Fight or Flight

"I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared.  
But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared."

Curses flew left and right as she crawled for him. She was alone, because no one else thought the man she was seeking worth risking their life for. She found him gasping for breath.  
"Oh, good. Miss Granger. I was afraid they would have extinguished all the brilliant minds," he drawled.  
"Severus, please. Drop the formalities, we're alone." As the words tumbled from her lips, Hermione realized how true that was.  
A small smile graced Snape's lips. "I was so afraid for you. You weren't here so I could keep you safe."  
"Shh." She placed a finger to his lips. "I'm here now."

"After my dreaming, I woke with this fear.  
What am I leaving, when I'm done here?"

The man let out a great sigh. "I am only sorry that I am leaving you alone."  
"No," Hermione said firmly. "You're going to be fine."

"So if you're asking me I want you to know..."

Hermione laid next to Severus, unconcerned about the blood seeping into her clothes. "Did you know I love you?" she asked. A full smile graced his lips.  
"I could guess. I love you as well."

"When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done.  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memories, leave out all the rest."

"You know I am not that person, right?" "I think I've always known you weren't."  
"You, my dear girl, are crazy. Take my memories to the Pensieve and prove to those dunderheads that you were right all along."  
A tear slipped down Hermione's face as she collected Severus' last memories. His thumb brushed it away.  
"Remember me?" he asked her.  
"Always."  
And the girl knew that instead of hiding like a coward when friends died, she would fight to avenge him.

AN: This was my first attempt at a song fic, sooo. I don't own anything in this fanfiction except for the ideas in my head. Kinda sad, kinda stupid. 


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt #2- Destroy

Severus Snape was a goner, and it was all Hermione Granger's fault. He vowed to himself long ago that he would never love again, but she destroyed the ice around his broken heart.  
He glanced at the woman sleeping peacefully in his arms. He told her at the beginning that he would probably never truly love her. She said that was okay, she loved enough for the both of them.  
But now, he was in danger of loving her. He brushed a curl away from her face and kissed her forehead. Damn, he was turning into such a sap.

AN: Whoop, Snape with feelings! 


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt #3- Bittersweet

She sighed as the faded picture slipped from her fingers. She had convinced him to let her take just this one. That was the last time she saw him.  
Her memories of him were bittersweet, because as much as she wanted to tell him she loved him, his dark orbs always held love for another.  
Even his last breath had been her name.

AN: Aww, poor Hermione. I kind of imagine that if this relationship actually happened in the books, it would be a one-sided Hermione thing, because Severus is loyal in his love for Lily. 


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt #4- Love

Severus Snape had never hoped for love. Sure, he dreamed about it, but he had never contemplated a living moment where he would have it. He found himself to be undeserving of love.  
Hermione Granger begged to differ. She loved him with every fiber of her being, even if it baffled the man.  
"We love who we love," she told him simply.  
He still found himself insufficient, and kept expecting one day to wake up and she would be gone. Come home to an empty house. She was still there.  
One day he came home to emptiness. Of course, he thought bitterly.  
"Sev?" her beautiful voice called. "Come here, would you?"  
His stomach twisted itself in knots. This was the end. He reached the bathroom door and twisted the knob, expecting another man, expecting his heart to plummet directly to his stomach.  
His expression quickly changed into confusion to see Hermione sitting on the edge of the tub, a white stick in her hands, a large grin on her face.  
"I'm pregnant."  
He sank to the floor in front of her, a hand on her belly. A product of their love was growing inside her right now, and he couldn't help the grin escaping his lips.

AN: Snape's gonna be a daddy! :D Yeah, I think he'd be all "Oh, I don't deserve you, blah, blah, blah." 


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt #5, Hate

Everyone hated the potions professor, that was a fact. He had just never given anyone a reason to like him. Even Hermione asked herself what exactly fueled her attraction to one Severus Snape. It started with an E on one of her essays. The only fair grade from the man she has ever gotten in six years. She told herself when she left Gryffindor common room that she wanted to make sure the git wasn't deathly ill.  
His deep velvety voice granted her access into the classroom when she quietly knocked.  
"What is it, Miss Granger?" he asked, slight annoyance in his tone.  
"Just making sure you aren't dying, professor. You gave me an E on my essay." Snape smirked. "Yes, perhaps I had a bit too much firewhiskey. Besides why does it matter? If I was dead, you would never have to deal with my snarkiness again."  
"Yes, all well and good," Hermione murmured.  
His face was triumphant.  
Hermione straightened. "However, I don't hate you, Severus Snape." But she couldn't bring herself to reveal how little.

AN: Heh, they aren't together in this one :p Why is it I can actually see a conversation like this taking place? Or is it just me? Probably is, oh well. 


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt #6- Happiness

Hermione Granger was happiness. The way she looked at him, when she said his name, when she said she loved him, holding hands, those perfect lips kissing his.  
As he stood at the end of the aisle, watching her, he added the girl becoming his wife to his happiness.

AN: Short, huh? Cute, though. 


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt #7- Death

It was death that made them friends. He lost and she lost, sometimes the same people. She would never get to tell him they were friends, because when she started to believe, he was already gone.

AN: Also very short. This is why I do a lot of one shots, 'cause I don't have the patience for all the typing and whatnot, and I feel bad if I give people reeeeeally tiny chapters, ya know? 


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt #8- Smile

He is the best man she ever met. She felt so lucky to be with him. He made her smile through anything, the big ear to ear kind.  
Whenever she was sad, he was the only one who could truly cheer her up. He loved her smile. It could get him to grace her with one of his rare smiles. It was like sunshine, it made him dizzy, and crazy as a fool. He forgot how to breathe, she made him better.  
She didn't know how she lived for so long without him. He made her see the best of herself through his face. He made her smile.

AN: Ohmygosh, this is terrible. I'm sorry. 


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt #9- Distance

The miles between them were not kind to Severus Snape. He was in Scotland, still teaching potions; she was in Cambridge, training to be an auror.  
He had wanted her to become his apprentice, but didn't want to hold her back from her dream. She promised her heart belonged to him, and that she would come back, but he couldn't helpt but to be a little skeptical. After all, Snape did not have a good track record with women, especially young, beautiful ones.  
The dried daisy she handed him was encased in the pendant around his neck. He fingered it absently.

"Something to remember me by." She smiled and tucked the flower into his Slytherin pendant; it looked so out of place, but he didn't care. "I'll be back before the last petal crumbles."  
He had kissed her forehead. "Hermione..." but before he could tell her he loved her, she disapparated.

She apologized later, saying she had to go. The man sighed. The flower had one petal left now. He lay down in his bed, the last petal crushed in his hand while he slept.  
A faint pop sounded within the room, and the young woman climbed into bed next to him and smiled. She kissed his cheek. "Told you I'd be back, Severus."

AN: Cute in it's own way. I KNOW that Hermione would probably not be an Auror. Honestly, I picture her in magical creature law enforcement or as a healer or as a teacher, anything, really, other than an Auror. But hey, it works for this. I'm not too sure where they would have their training, so yeah. I'm awful. 


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt #10- Wedding

Hermione seemed to float towards him. Her eyes shone like the stars, her hair framed her face, her smile lit up the room. She was absolutely beautiful and perfect. He waved, but she did not return it.  
She walked past him to a younger redhead at the front, who was giddier than an idiot.  
Severus awoke in a cold sweat, the sheets disturbed beside him.  
Hermione walked from the bathroom and back to bed. "Nightmare, dear?" Her voice dripped with concern. He nodded.  
She pulled him down to her and stroked his hair until he fell asleep once more.

AN: I was originally going to end this at the redhead giddier than an idiot sentence, but I decided maybe this deserved a happy ending. Although, angst is my weeeeakneeeess. I can't help it D; 


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt #11- Funeral

Her professor was gone. No more would he give her terrible grades, write in his spiky penmanship, call her an insufferable know-it-all, or take points from Gryffindor.  
The last funeral she attended he was not welcome at, but he would be now. Now that everyone she had been right all along. Severus Snape was on their side.  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and the redhead next to her squeezed her hand.

AN: Agggghhhh, Snape's dead! D': 


	12. Chapter 12

Prompt #12- Insanity

Insanity, he told himself reasonably. That was the only explanation for his feelings. It would explain how the insufferable know-it-all became his friend. He could recall the exact moment...  
He had shown up at Grimmauld Place a bit too soon for the Order meeting, and he was "forced" to tolerate Miss Granger's company. Really, he knew they would be the only two, and yes, he knew they would both read Potions Weekly in silence for a time then debate.  
Oh, he loved those debates, but he should never admit it. She was the only one who challenged him and it was exhilarating.  
As they started bantering and she smiled, Severus Snape realized something. They were friends.

AN: They're also not together here. Hmmm. I don't know why I love this pairing so much, I just do :'D 


	13. Chapter 13

Prompt #13- Greed

He drove her away when he wanted more. He should have never assumed, never been selfish. "I am yours," he told her, "are you mine?"  
Her eyes shifted with sadness. "No. You are hers, and I am his. Nothing will ever change."  
The greedy witch took a kiss from his lips, torturing even more before she left for the last time.

AN: ANGST. JESUS CHRIST. Poor Hermione and Sev D''''''': that was my sob. Lol. I know I'm weird, the test results came back postive :p 


End file.
